Angel Wings
by BabyWolfDemon
Summary: All levy wanted was to be a normal 8th grade girl, but being born into a family with abusive parents and a brother who was never home its kinda impossible. -I'm bad at summary sorry...but please give this story a try...thank you guys so much...also don't forget to review


**Yo I'm back new story yay...I hope you guys like it...**

Levi was a regular 8th grader. She went to school with her friends, she worked at a small shop on the corner of cherry blossom st., her friend grandparents owned the store and we're happy to give her a job for a while. Yep...levy life was normal...expect for the fact that her parents didn't care about her. You couldn't tell by the smile on her face but levy was hurting inside...everyday when she walks into the door of her run down house there's yelling "DAMMIT LITTLE GIRL WHERE IS MY FUCKING FOOD!?" her father yelled from in the living room as she walked by. Her dad was a drunk...and so was her mother "I'm sorry sir I'll get right on that.." She said looking down and rushing up the stairs, her father throw a empty bottle at the stairs case "hurry up...I'm fucking starving " He said looking at the tv drinking another forty that was by the couch. Levy walked passed her parents bedroom where her mother was passed out. The only normal one of the house was her big brother..but that was only cause he was to young to drink. Levy knocked on his door gently "onii-san?" She said softly opening his door, as usual he wasn't more "alright...better get cooking.." She said as she shut his door and walked down stairs.

Levy was in the kitchen looking inside the fridge "mmm...what to cook..." there wasn't much food in the house because she hasn't gotten paid yet...no money no food so she had to take out some hamburger meet and some noodles, simple yet affective. She placed the meet into a saucer on the stove and began browning it, she seasoned the meat with garlic powder, onion powder and some garlic salt. She was draining the meat when she heard her father get up "dammit levy how long does it take to cool some fucking food!?" He said as he watched her from the door frame "I'm sorry father..I'll hurry..." She said as she began cooking the noodles, luckily they were just instant noodles so it didn't take that long to cook. She placed the meat inside the bowl of noodles and handed it to him "here you go father..." She said as she bowed and began walking away, she wasn't allowed to be around when he was eating. She was half way up the stairs when she felt something hard and hot hit the back of her head. Her father had thrown the bowl at her "I cant eat this shit dumbass!" Was what she thought she heard her father say, she couldn't be so sure. The bowl had strike her hard, so hard that she fell face first into the wooden stairs "AHH!' she screamed as she felt the wooden hit her head, things started to get fuzzy and she heard a buzzing sound in her ears. She felt something wet running down her face. She reached a shakey hand towards it and looked at her hand "b..blood?" She said weakly trying to lift herself off the stairs "dammit little girl get up and cook me some damn food." Her father said thinking she was just faking it. When he saw she wasn't getting up fast enough he stormed up the stairs and grabbed her leg. "Now levy.." He said dragging her by her foot down the stairs, the 13 year old girls head keep hitting the stairs as he pulled her down making her small wound even bigger. He let go of her leg when he say she was bleeding bad "clean that shit up before you cook my food levy..." He said as he went into the living room, leaving his daughter laying on the floor half alive in a pool of her own blood for god knows how long.

Levy big brother had gotten home about 3 hours later to find his little sister on the floor dying. He rushed to the phone and dialed 911 as quick as he could. He wasn't talking to his father who keep saying she fell down the stairs, her brother knew better then to believe that man. Levy was rushed to the hospital and was sent to the surgery as soon as she got there, her brother was in the waiting room with some of her friends who heard about what happened, the doctor come into the room and told the group that surgery was over with but she wasn't waking up, at that point the group began to panic and cry. The doctor shook her head "no...she's not dead...but...is asleep...a coma you might call it.." the doctor soon began to explain to them what happened in surgery. The group went to levy room, all kind of things were hooked up to her body. At that moment her friend began to give up hope...levy just looked so pale and weak right there in the hospital bed.

That was 5 years ago...levy was now 17 and still at the same hospital. Her brother (who was now 18) visited her every day. Telling her lifeless body stories about him and what he was doing...even thu she didn't know what he was saying he enjoyed talking to her. It was about 3:42pm when her eyes slowly opened for the first time in 5 years...


End file.
